This Protector
by carrot-fries
Summary: Quinn is a dysfunctional, promiscuous drunk and Rachel tries to be there for her. Warning: G!P, underage drinking.


**Title**: This Protector  
><strong>Author<strong>: carrot_fries  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 8663  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None that I can think of. It's all ridiculously AU  
><strong>Pairings<strong>:Quinn/Rachel Quinn/OC  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Quinn is a dysfunctional, promiscuous drunk and Rachel tries to be there for her.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: This is a G!P fic.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:I own Natasha not Glee

A/n: el abstracto made my lazy ass feel like updating...her account is like my smut mecca. Sorry for any errors.

Quinn threw a plastic bottle at the door, it was only 5 inches shy of hitting Rachel square in the face. The brunette didn't even have time to flinch as the projectile flew over her head, landing somewhere in the hall behind her. Rachel was never more grateful for her small stature as she thanked her lucky stars profusely, for the near miss. Quinn didn't seem the least bit guilty about her actions and continued rummaging clumsily through the miniature refrigerator. The blonde was clearly drunk.

It was the second time this week that Rachel found Quinn knee deep in her own stupor. The blonde girl's ability to procure liquor truly frightened Rachel. It only made her think how much worse the situation would become when she could legally ascertain her most treasured vice, at her whim and fancy.

"God damn stupid… God. damn…. GOD DAMN!"

Quinn's volume and demeanor became more hostile by the second. She slammed the fridge door closed and stumbled back, almost losing her balance from the force. Rachel wasn't exactly feeling the calmness that she was trying to project in her facial features. It certainly wasn't the first and it probably wouldn't be the last that she'd find the other girl in this state. The blonde was just too unstable for Rachel to feel entirely at ease. Rachel had always felt safe around her friend, but the other girl had gotten violent recently, she'd witnessed it on a few occasions, thankfully not from the receiving end.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Rachel asked softly, trying not to incur her wrath.

"Well, you know… the usual. Just the same shit as the day before and the day before that and the 19 years leading up to this very moment …different levels of fuckery, ranging in intensity and longevity." Quinn said as she shuffled around her tiny dorm room, appearing too calm for someone who seemed to be on the cusp of her sanity, not five seconds ago. It seemed as if she'd abandoned her previous search in favor of the next illusive object on her list as she patted the breast pocket of her fitted button down.

_Cigarettes._

If the short girl had to guess, but she couldn't be sure; Quinn jumped back and forth from one vice to the next, arbitrarily.

The girl threw random cushions and papers every which way in an attempt to find the item, occasionally stopping to bat unruly strands of shaggy hair out her eyes. She was so focused that it seemed she'd forgotten Rachel's presence.

"Quinn, I'm a little lost, you're being a tad too vague, give me something to go on here." The short girl prodded, feeling emboldened, because the blonde seemed to be a little less hostile.

"Spoiler alert! It all revolves around this." The blonde gripped the front of her pants and gave the bulge a rough shake.

It wasn't exactly surprising. Quinn's condition made her life miserable. It limited aspects of her social life considerably, during high school. It was also responsible for the shaky relationship she had with her mother, because the woman made a show of blaming her divorce and all subsequent mishaps on her daughter, no matter how seemingly unrelated. As far as Judy was concerned, Quinn's thing made the church people stare; Quinn's thing made her family take her ex-husband's side after the divorce; Quinn's thing made her credit go bad; Quinn's thing made the dishwasher break. Her relationship with her mother made her fragile. She compensated for it by shrouding herself in false bravado, social status, and academic achievement. Anything that made her feel worthwhile.

The blonde went through high school as an impenetrable fortress. No one, except Rachel, knew her secret or even suspected anything was a miss, yet she was still guarded with her emotions around her peers. Rachel was the girl's only soft spot, the tiny brunette forced her way into her heart during their childhood and never left.

Rachel knew Quinn inside out. She knew simple things like Quinn loved PB&J sandwiches but refused to eat them separately. She knew Quinn's favorite color was grey and that she lied and said it was red so she didn't have to explain herself. She knew Quinn crushed on Stacy Jackson, even though the girls always seemed to be at odds. She also knew the not-so-simple things. Things like, Quinn secretly dreaded her own existence. She knew the blonde was skilled at drawing, especially the human figure. It was probably one of the only truly calming reprieves that the girl had, but that would also fall into ruin if the anatomy she penciled out had even the slightest abnormality. Rachel knew Quinn sometimes cried because of the deplorable way she treated her schoolmates, the insults she so readily hurled stung her and reflected more on her own disposition than anything else. Rachel knew many things, she also knew first and foremost that she had to be Quinn's rock. She had to be the one to stand by her and help her cope. She accepted that responsibility wholeheartedly.

Their friendship raised eyebrows, but Rachel was Quinn's support system, and the blonde would fight to a bloody end to keep her. The other students just let them be mostly, so they could avoid the blonde's ire.

Quinn's protectiveness was suffocating at times, but Rachel didn't let it bother her. Considering her low social standings outside of their friendship, the alternatives would have been bleak and lonesome. The diva thought she needed an audience to live so their codependency efficiently provided for both their needs. They overcame high school together, thick as thieves. When it seemed like it had all come to an end at graduation, Quinn announced that she would be attending NYU, a mere stones throw from Juilliard. She lied through her teeth when the brunette questioned her reasons for attending. She knew she had to be with her rock and that was that.

Quinn was leaning really hard on her rock, lately.

Between the horrible breakups, she leaned. After the alcohol induced rage, she leaned. When the one night stands turned sour, she leaned. When she received poor grades, she leaned. She kept leaning and Rachel was starting to feel the cracks, but there she was, for the umpteenth time, patiently waiting for Quinn to collect herself.

Ever the good friend.

"What's wrong, tell me exactly what happened."

"You know that wedding I was supposed to go to last week?"

"Sure, your friend Mark got married to that bartender…Lana or something."

"That's the one. Natasha was one of the bride's maids."

"Oh."

"Mm."

_Well fuck…_

Natasha was Quinn's girlfriend for a year. They broke up two months ago. It didn't affect Quinn at first. Their relationship had been shaky, at best. They were on the outs more often than not, this time was different, though. This separation didn't seem like their run-in-the-mill 10 second breakup.

Rachel had been there to watch as they picked each other apart on a daily basis. She was often the one left to pick up the pieces when Natasha struck a particular crippling blow, but as soon as Rachel managed to put her back together, Quinn would run back to the other girl.

Rachel couldn't see why.

"We have our problems but we're good for each other." Quinn repeated this like a mantra, much to Rachel's exasperation. She heard the statement every time she tried to bring up how flawed their relationship really was. Quinn had her fair share of issues before Natasha but now they seemed to have multiplied by the tenth power.

Natasha should have been a stabilizing force when she came into the picture.

_Can you find the operative word?_

When Quinn started at NYU 2 years ago, she realized that New York didn't have the same small town mentality Lima cleaved to like a drowning man. People here wouldn't bring out pitch forks and quote irrelevant scripture when they saw a herma…intersex person. Quinn didn't feel the need to yell her secret from the roof tops, but after Rachel dragged her to a gay bar not too far from campus, she got frisky with a beautiful red head named Lyndy, and word of her _gift _spread in all the right circles. It went to Quinn's head really fast. She'd never considered her _thing_ a gift before, so she'd been more than willing to share it with Kristen Larson the next week when the girl showed up at her doorstep, asking if it the rumors were true. Then Siobhan Peterson, then Denise Lewis, then Kara, then Cassandra, then Sugar, then some blonde, then some chick with a cute face…

Rachel was happy for the other girl at first. She was glad that her friend finally got to spread her wings a little. Then Quinn started riding the slutwave a little too frequently for the diva's taste. The blonde became exceedingly promiscuous, and when girls weren't lined up at her door (they were, more often than not) she'd go out to parties and clubs to find willing girls. When she didn't want sex, she wanted liquor, and liquor made her want to dance, and dancing made her horny, and that made her want sex, so she'd find more girls. Are you keeping up?

Quinn wasn't as big a nightmare as she seemed. She honestly wasn't. At that point she was what she'd like to call 'a functioning drunk'. Her grades were still good, she managed to make time to go to a reasonable number of Rachel's events and take her out for dinner afterward. Rachel advised her best friend to ease up on the numerous exploits. Sometimes she'd warn the blonde in a light and playful tone. Sometimes there was an underlying bitterness when she told her "Stop slutting it up with every pretty Jane Doe you come across, Fabray. You might catch something." .

Rachel was a hair's breadth from launching an all out intervention when Quinn came over to her dorm room 4 am one morning. Drunk as a bat. Rachel remembers it vividly. Quinn slumped forward and Rachel caught her when she opened the door. The blonde was practically swooning. Her eyes were glossy and wide, pupils dilated like she'd been swimming in a reservoir of vodka. She walked the blonde to her bed and sat on the chair facing her.

"A goddess…Rachel... a fucking bombshell." Quinn said as she flopped back in Rachel's bed with that godawful, hopeless, puppy-love look in her eyes.

"She's pretty and brunette and she's got legs for day…days Rach. Her eyes sorta melt you if you stare at her too long."

Rachel wondered briefly if she was talking about her, but while Rachel was many things, delusional wasn't on the list.

"Fascinating Q, but what does all this have to do with me?"

"She wouldn't even tell me her name Rae."

"Hurts that someone isn't interested in your existence doesn't it?" it came out before Rachel could stop herself. Quinn stared at her questioningly for a few seconds, however, she was too far gone to really read into the statement.

"Like needles in my eye babe. You have to help me."

Rachel groaned loudly.

"Fine."

It was that simple.

Rachel didn't ask for a convincing argument, and truthfully speaking; Quinn probably didn't have one.

Rachel was the perfect wing-woman, not that Quinn ever needed one before, but Rachel had other friends, and she played mediator whenever they spotted someone they liked, but were too shy to approach.

She went back to the bar the next day and the day after that and continued to faithfully scout the area with Quinn, until the mystery girl made her appearance a whole week later.

"That's her."

"She' quite a catch."

Catch…and then some. The girl had _allure_ down to a science. 1 part artsy without the American Apparel try hardy fumes emitting pretentious all over the scene, personality pending of course. 2 parts girl next door with a dirty secret. 3 parts curvaceous and better that you in a size 4. The rest... effortless beauty sans the 6 hours in a salon prerequisite.

Surprisingly, it didn't take much to work the stranger over. She plied the girl with alcohol and chatted her up. Apparently Natasha, Rachel got her name after a polite* introduction, wasn't charmed by Quinn's reputation. Rachel quickly put a spin on her friend's image that had the other girl go from disdain to googly eyed in a half an hour. Rachel was that good. In all fairness Quinn was a great friend and once her sexual history was swept out of view, her better qualities shone through.

Rachel wanted to bolt right after the connection was made and she was official off duty. She was so close to spraying the two of them with a water bottle, it wasn't even funny. They carried on like cats in heat, all while Rachel was still in the booth. _So much for being a prude, Natasha._

Rachel thought they'd be a quick fling, but after the first 3 weeks, she realized that the pretty brunette was the only one doing the walk of shame from Quinn's doorstep.

It got pretty heavy, pretty fast. Rachel can remember several occasions that she walked in on them, in a compromising position. After a particularly traumatizing episode with Natasha bent over the mini fridge and trails of whipped cream and chocolate syrup staining random parts of a rather sweaty Quinn Fabray, Rachel made a mental note to carry her own snacks when visiting and maybe she'd also start knocking instead of using her key. Quinn probably thanked her lucky stars daily for the fact that she was lucky enough to get a single room, either that or everyone else was should consider themselves lucky for not having to share a room with the shameless girl.

Natasha and Rachel got along pretty well, much to Quinn's delight. The tiny diva seemed to be their only mutual friend, so she found herself in the company of the couple whenever she was in the area.

It wasn't all sex marathons and Chinese take out, though. After the third month, the squabbling started. They were mostly petty things like, Quinn's cigarette butts stinking up the place or Natasha's penchant for stealing Quinn's jackets. Rachel thought it was cute at first but then it started spiraling and the petty things gave way to more serious arguments. Quinn's wandering eye and flirtatious personality, and Natasha's refusal to introduce Quinn to her friends or meet Quinn's other friends, were often the main debate topics. In the initial stages Rachel kept her misgivings about their compatibility to herself.

It got to the point were they'd chew each other out right in front of Rachel. Initially, they had the decency to fight in the bathroom, or whisper loudly from the corner of the room, so the brunette could pretend she wasn't hearing them.

There was also a making up aspect to their relationship. It was a simple formula. They'd fight for hours and stop talking for a day, at which point the wrong (or most desperate) party would grovel for hours on the phone or by email until they'd somehow find themselves back in Quinn's apartment. Naked.

Much to Rachel's horror, she realized that being Quinn's best friend apparently meant she also served as her 'bro' as well. Quinn would call the next day with the sordid details. Her voice would inevitably be husky from strain and sleep, as she'd recount the highlight of her night. That voice caused certain reactions in Rachel that she'd rather not think about.

She'd listen, feeling scandalized as the blonde told her things like "Rach, you wouldn't even believe how long I spent on my knees before she even let me stick it in...I think I have permanent cunt breath. Talk about penance. I got her back though, tit for tat. She has my tat stains all over her…"

"Quinn! That's…tactless. You're a pig. It's not cute!"

"Don't try to hide it, you know you're moist just thinking about my skills."

"Mo…ew Quinn! You know who says things like that? Creepy 85 year old sex therapists. I'm starting to dislike you!"

"Please, call me Dr. Ruth. I love you too, later."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at her vulgar friend's antics. She put up with so much, but she somehow convinced herself that the taller girl deserved the opportunity to just be comfortable with herself in ways she'd never dreamed of when she pretended to be a stuffy ice princess for years.

When it seemed as if the drama had in someways plateaued, things started snowballing when Rachel found herself in the middle of the couple's feud.

**Flashback **

Rachel knocked at the door with her shoulder, her hands were both occupied with a homemade salad for herself and the takeout she'd gotten from Quinn's favourite restaurant. The restaurant was owned by a cute Indian couple. Rachel was often forced to get the food from there because Quinn was convinced they liked the tiny brunette much more than they liked her and would therefore give the diva larger portions. Quinn constantly complained that they'd been slacking on the roti since 4 weeks ago. It probably had more to do with the fact that Quinn had been fresh with their daughter right in front of them. Rachel thought even Quinn would know not to mess with people serving her food, she could only hope all they were doing was fleecing her out of a few pieces of flat bread. After all, they'd both been traumatized by the movie 'Waiting'. She hoped the dull thud off her shoulders was enough to alert the blonde of her presence. She made an attempt to nudge the door again when it swung open, she would have lost her balance if a pair of strong, slender arms didn't reach out to steady her.

"Food!" The blonde girl dragged her inside and proceeded to relieve her of her bags.

"Jesus… Quinn, don't maul the girl. Hey Rach." Natasha greeted from the bed by the window. She looked as gorgeous as the day Rachel had first seen her, even though she was only clad in a ratty old shirt and tiny grey shorts. It was hard for a girl not to feel a tinge of jealousy when she encountered someone as naturally flawless as Natasha. Rachel noted that the girl looked slightly ruffled and had no doubt in her mind what she and her best friend had been up to, moments before her arrival.

"Quinn's got to fill her first stomach before she can sit back and chew her cud." Rachel quipped. Quinn looked over at the two from the small makeshift dining table, pouting and narrowing her eyes at the other two. She didn't care enough to stop rummaging through the bag, though.

"That's right Betsy, you know I want a blue ribbon this year." Quinn flipped them off.

"I could make a really dirty joke about the correlation to being a ruminant and bringing girls to the yard with my milkshake…but I wont." Quinn mused loudly as she continued to sort out the food. The progression of facial expressions on the girls, from blank to slightly disgusted was quite rewarding to the blonde girl.

An hour later they'd finished eating and Quinn was faced down and stretched out over her girlfriend's legs, while Rachel sat on the rug facing the pair. The tall brunette tapped out a steady rhythm on Quinn's ass, Rachel thought she recognized the beat but she was entirely too distracted by the fact that Quinn was doing a cute little humps to match the pace. The blonde turned her head so she could grin and wink at Rachel. She ceased her movements and sighed happily.

"Oh God, thanks for feeding the starving college kids tonight. I don't think I'll be moving from this spot for the next four days. It can totally work too. I can email my course work in, catch up on my formula 1 skills thanks to my handy wireless controller and Tasha could just roll me over for sex. What a life."

"You are a catch Quinn Fabray, Natasha, you must be the envy of every girl in a 200 mile radius."

"Damn straight." Quinn declared and twisted to face her girlfriend.

"I'd trade you in for 2 hookers and an 8 ball." Natasha deadpanned

"Jesus, you've got no business skills. I've been fully appraised and I'm worth a minimum of 4 hookers and 3 pool tables. P.S I really hope you weren't quoting M.S.I just now."

"Well I'll be. Quick, someone get a security detail for my precious stock. P.S I'll always quote M.S.I because the lead singer freaks you out with his unnatural pitch."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later. We've got a guest."

"Rachel's my best friend, she knows I'm shameless. C'mere." Quinn husked and pulled the other girl on top of her. Natasha allowed herself to be pulled into the embrace but she dodged Quinn's lips playfully.

Rachel could tell this was going nowhere good so she decided she'd put a stop to their actions.

"I hate to interrupt but I've got an announcement."

"Take the floor half pint." Natasha promptly slapped Quinn upside the head.

"Thank you for that Natasha. After many months of auditioning and swaying in the background, I'm pleased to tell you that I just received my first lead role for an original musical in an off Broadway production. It's not much but I'm finally starting to feel like I'm making headway."

Quinn almost threw Natasha to the ground in her attempt to get to Rachel. She ran over to her and scooped the tiny girl off the ground and twirled her around.

"Like hell it's not much, this is great Rach! You should have told me this at the door!" Quinn squealed.

Rachel beamed down at the other girl, the blonde's genuine excitement made the diva's heart soar. Natasha came over shortly after Quinn finally put her down and gave her a small congratulatory hug.

"Wow, this is crazy! We should totally go out to celebrate. I could take you both out to dinner and have girls' night out!" Quinn said as she practically bounced on the balls of her feet.

"It would hardly be a girls' night out if you came along." Natasha's tone wasn't harsh but it stung none the less. Quinn might have retired her yellow sun dresses in favor of button downs, t-shirts, and chinos but that didn't mean she wanted to identify as male. She didn't appreciate the jibe. Her expression suddenly turned sour when she addressed her girlfriend.

"That was fucking unnecessary."

"You're right I'm sorry, I didn't meant to be a bitch just then."

"Yeah whatever. How's next Friday Rach?"

"Friday's fine Quinn"

"Natasha?"

"I'm sorry babe, I've got three presentations that day and I've got to drive my friend Evan to the airport."

"Fine, Saturday."

"Sorry, my mom's coming into town and I promised her I'd spend some time with her."

"Sunday." Quinn practically growled.

"Can't. I've got a thing." At this point Natasha was openly mocking Quinn. The smug little smirk on her face made Rachel want to intervene.

"This is you, this is what you fucking do and I hate it. You like Rachel so why be a bitch about this. I haven't even been bothering you to hang out with your stupid friends, yet you're flinging it in my face that you'd probably eat hot coals rather than entertain a night out and a nice dinner with us like normal people."

"Do you even fucking hear yourself, you just compared my friends, mother and college major to some form of torture. Oh and just so you know, there would be nothing normal about that dinner."

"You want to point out any of my other flaws, sweetheart."

"Christ I wasn't…You know what? You hear what you want to hear."

Rachel listened as the argument went back and for but what she didn't understand was how the Natasha was capable of becoming so spiteful and vile in a matter of seconds. She'd seen it on occasion but she'd never been able to process it. Rachel didn't trust herself not to join the little stand off so she excused herself and went to the bathroom. It was silly, really, she should have just left but some part of her didn't want to leave her friend alone with the girl. She tried to putter around and ignore the heated argument beyond the door.

There was a sudden crash and Rachel couldn't ignore it, she opened the door and peaked her head out. Her eyes trailed from the broken change dish to take in the scene before her. What she saw amazed her, she really couldn't think of a more appropriate word. Yes. amazed was pretty accurate.

The women were at each others throats… kissing, feeling and licking. Natasha had Quinn pressed up against the window and they were down one piece of clothing, each. Rachel wanted to throw something, stomp, yell, anything…but whatever, she didn't care, if they wanted each other then they deserved whatever came with the territory. She grabbed her purse and quietly walked to the door, she doubted that she'd disturb them if she'd full on diva storm out. She gave one final look back just in time to see Natasha look up at her. The taller brunette seemed angry, but that anger wasn't directed towards Quinn, it was aimed and locked on to Rachel. She almost snarled at Rachel, while Quinn continued to attack her neck with sloppy kisses. Rachel made her exit quickly but the image would be forever burned into her brain.

Quinn called the next day, Rachel was reluctant to pick up the phone, she'd never shied away from her best friend and she wasn't about to start now. She pulled herself together and offered a sincere greeting.

"She dumped me."

**End Flashback**

Rachel prepared herself for the aftermath procedure. God knows what damage Natasha caused this time around. Seeing her ex at a wedding of all places couldn't have been easy on her friend.

"I asked her for another chance."

"You what?"

"Things were..y..you wouldn't understand."

"Enlighten me."

"It doesn't matter, she flat out refused. I can't say I blame her. Christ, it didn't help that 2 of my one night stands were in attendance either. I slept with the flower girl for crying out loud."

"Quinn!"

"No Rach, don't even go there, that's disgusting. The flower girl was like 23, Lana didn't want any of her bratty nieces or nephew's screwing up the procession."

"Ok, well that part makes some sense. I know Natasha has been tactless in the past but you have to admit, she's never gotten to you like this before, you're an absolute wreck. What did she say?"

"I'm only slightly buzzed. I can give it to you verbatim." The blonde sighed loudly before reciting. "Quinn, she said, I don't think you understand. You're…you're like a beautiful disaster, a really good fuck and a phenomenon. You could do magazines, a documentary…hell, even a reality show. You're amazing, Quinn, but you're not exactly relationship material. I can't introduce you to my friends or take you home to meet the parents, Quinn. You're not stupid, you have to see where I'm coming from." The blonde laughed humorlessly. "She's such a dick. We were a matching set, really. God, she kept saying my name over and over like she'd gotten the speech from some shitty assertiveness self help manual." She stumbled over to Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder to balance herself. "Seriously Rach, if you find a big enough petri dish, you have to snatch it up for me, so I can move in there and be a proper fucking specimen."

"Oh my, Quinn that's terrible. She didn't deserve you and you know it." She Squeezed Quinn's hands reassuringly. Rachel was genuinely concerned but she was unable to push away that niggling feeling at the back of her mind, telling her that maybe this wasn't her fight, maybe she should pick up and run while she still could.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just some smarmy, sextoy, secret Rachel. I get it. I don't even care. Red lights should have gone wild in my head when I realized she only wanted to hang out and fuck in my room all day. I'm a disaster..."

"Are you done?" Rachel asked, the bitterness seeping out in her tone had taken Quinn by surprise. She knew she shouldn't have snapped but she couldn't help it and now she couldn't stop herself.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what Quinn? I'm sick and tired. Tired of you and her. She's a fucking loser, a self absorbed tramp that used you while you were too lovesick to notice. Your pity party has ridden my last nerve all the way to the bank. It's time to move on."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're like a dog with a bone."

"That's low Rachel."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant you latch on to things that you think are golden, whatever makes you feel better about yourself, and you can' let go, not even when you're poisoned and choking."

"Is that some kinda analogy for our friendship too?"

"No, I'm the best fucking thing that ever happened to you and you…. you're my fucking bone."

Rachel turned around and marched out of the apartment, slamming the door behind herself. Quinn stood still for a good 15 seconds before her brain finally clicked into action. She chased after Rachel at break neck speed, given her level of inebriation, she ended up stumbling a few times.

She grabbed the short girl, just as she was about to turn the corner.

"You're not leaving like this Rach. Don't leave me in the dark. What did you mean, just then."

Rachel laughed humorlessly.

"Having a blonde moment, Quinn? I'm probably going to regret this. It means..."

Quinn kissed back almost immediately after Rachel initiated contact then she pulled back first after only a few seconds. Silently asking so many questions as she stared searchingly into the shorter girl's eyes. Rachel didn't want to think about anything at that point in time so she pulled Quinn back down. There was no slow passionate build up the second time around, instead they were borderline indecent the instant their lips reconnected.

Quinn automatically tried to dominate the kiss but Rachel wasn't one to surrender control, she pushed Quinn into a near by wall, but missed the mark a little and the blonde hissed when her back hit the sharp, unforgiving edge of the wall. Rachel used her body to press Quinn harder against the surface, while moving to kiss the blonde's jawline.

"It's so wrong but I really make you hurt a little, Quinn."

"I deserve it."

"No… no you fucking don't."

"If I wasn't such a coward…"

"Shhh…damn it, just make up it up to me now."

Quinn didn't wait for further instructions, she pushed off the wall, hoisted Rachel up, wrapped the tan legs around her middle and reconnected their lips. She walked them back to her room only breaking the kiss to lock the door. She set the Rachel down right next to her bed and tried not to fumble as she anxiously disrobed herself. Rachel attached herself to Quinn's neck when they'd both managed to remove their tops.

"God Rach, I could have been building something more than friendship between us. I could have done so much, so..so much. Instead, I was out there acting like the village dildo."

Rachel giggled into her neck.

"Village what? You know I'm never going to let you live that down."

"I don't even know where that came from, I used to be smooth."

"I bet you still are, here's your chance to redeem yourself." She tugged at the blonde's zipper, dropped to her knees and eagerly removed the other girl's pants. She couldn't help but grin at the cute little black and white imp that decorated the top right corner of Quinn's boxers. She didn't have time to comment on it because the curved bulge distracted her. the tip almost peaked out the top of the elastic as it coiled, threateningly, against Quinn's body.

"Pull it out."

Quinn silently complied. She pulled herself through the top of her underwear and gripped the straining member at its base before releasing it. She smiled playfully down at the brunette as she pressed the bulbous tip to her hip and watched as it swung back to the center, lightly smacking Rachel on her chin. Rachel could only stare at it as it bobbed slightly and pointed at her. She eyeballed the size and guessed that it had to be at least 8 inches.

She almost laughed when she remembered Quinn trying to convince her she was a foot long when hard. They were 13 and Rachel had caught a glimpse of it after Quinn came out of the shower. Rachel asked her why it was so small and it lead to a near heated argument in which the blonde explained that she was a grower and she could prove it. Rachel wondered idly, why she hadn't taken up the girl on her offer.

"Touch it." The shaggy haired girl instructed as she waved herself in front of the other girl. Rachel reached up slowly, to feel the appendage, but Quinn suddenly drew her dick back, cupping it close to her body. Her hand, Rachel noted, wasn't big enough to cover the girth.

"Not with your hand, silly." She held her cock just below the head and lightly drew it across Rachel's closed lips. "With this."

Rachel allowed the other girl to pry her lips apart with her fingers. She opened her mouth just enough for Quinn to squeeze her member inside. Quinn whined when Rachel's tongue glided along the vein on the underside of her cock. Rachel started bobbing her head once Quinn was at least four inches in. Quinn watched as the girl sucked, nibbled and licked her, while she offered tiny grunts of approval.

"Gah, suck me harder. You've gotta have spunk to be in Broadway, right? Well take some of mine…fuck... take all of it. I Don't need it Rach."

Rachel kept bobbing until Quinn gripped her head.

"Remember when we were kids and you did that thing with the banana?"

Quinn waited for the girl to nod before continuing. "I want you to do it to me." Quinn waited for another confirmation before she began forcing herself down the other girl's throat. Rachel might have been lacking a gag reflex but it still didn't make it easy to take something so thick into her mouth and down her throat. The brunette's eyes watered as she stared into the hazel depths above her. Quinn stared at her for a few seconds not sure if she was more turned on by the feeling of muscles contracting around her dickhead or the intense look Rachel was giving her. The blonde decided that she liked seeing Rachel on her knees, looking up in reverence.

"Ok, I've had enough." The blonde said as she slowly withdrew. She out right lied, she felt as if she could have stayed for a while longer, maybe even move in and buy real estate there, whatever…it was nice. However, she didn't want the first time she climaxed with the tiny diva to be like that. She wanted them both to enjoy it. She moved around to the side of the bed and retrieved a condom packet.

"Fuck, that's it? You act like you've been dying to feed me a 'Quinn shake' and the minute you get close you pull out and run for your rubbers. You're gonna be a coward in bed too, I see."

Quinn saw red.

"That's how you see it?"

"Well, I did all the work, and you just stood there like a pillow princess."

While Rachel was busy mouthing off, Quinn doubled back to stand before the diva, who was still conveniently on her knees. Quinn stroked herself vigorously and the brunette's last retort died on her lips. She knew what was going to happen.

"Suck my nuts." She grabbed Rachel's hair when the girl hesitated. "Don't make me ask twice." The tiny girl complied. Hazel eyes watched menacingly as the girl pleasured her. She gripped her shaft and continued stroking.

"I wanted to be nice. The whole nine yards of knight in armor bullshit but all you want to do is complain. Well here's something to keep that ungrateful mouth of yours occupied." Quinn pulled Rachel off her testicle. "Suck my dick….Wait no, nope I change my mind. Open your mouth." Quinn tilted Rachel's head back a little so she could see past her tonsils. She fed her cock into the gaping orifice, once she was satisfied, she let the girl below her drop her head into a more natural position, facing forward.

"Don't. Move." She ordered as she began to thrust. "I might have to write you a letter for Juilliard, when I send you back croaking because my come's stuck in your throat." Quinn angled up a little so her dickhead rubbed against the ridges in the roof of the brunette's mouth. The sudden change made Rachel grab the blonde's thigh, pull back and cough a little. Quinn allowed the movement, not wanting to hurt the girl. Then it suddenly dawned on her. She sneered down at the girl before dropping to her knees so they could be at eye level.

"I know what just happened and you know it too, but I wont go any further until you say it."

"What? I coughed." She looked anywhere but at the blonde. Quinn leaned forward and nipped her lower lip before moving up to whisper in her ear. "No, you choked."

"Ok, I choked."

"Good, now say you choked on my very big dick."

"Quinn."

"Say it."

"I choked and you're a very big dick." The brunette ginned at her.

"Close enough." Quinn chuckled softly. She resumed her original position and stuck herself in the diva's mouth without preamble. Her movements became frantic as she hit the back of Rachel's throat with each thrust. The little moans that vibrated against her were heavenly. She knew she was close but she didn't want to stop.

"Yeah. Rae, here it comes and you better swallow…Fu…uck. I don't eat 6 pineapples a week for kicks. I know I taste good so don't waste any of it." Rachel nodded mutely and the girl spasmed against her face. She squeezed her eyes closed and let the hot seed slide down the her throat, wave after wave. Quinn pulled out so she could spray the girl's face. She watched in awe as her jizz landed on her cheeks, mouth and the tops of her breasts. Rachel just stared up at her as she tried to get her breathing under control. Quinn was the first to fully recover so she reached over and grabbed the previously discarded packet. Rachel was stunned by the fact that Quinn was still hard and rearing to go. She would have commented on it but she didn't feel like stroking the blondes ego anymore.

"Magnum huh? Now you're just showing off."

"If you want to see me show off, lay down." Rachel scrambled up the bed and Quinn climbed between her legs, making a show of rolling the latex onto herself. She laid on top of her and held onto the diva's chin, gently prying her lips open. She leaned forward and pulled back when the other girl puckered her lips, she repeated the motion and giggled at Rachel's frustration. "Hold still." she whispered. She made a third attempt, this time Rachel didn't move and Quinn licked her open mouth. They both groaned at the feeling then Rachel grabbed Quinn's head forcefully and made her commit to a proper kiss. Quinn deepened the kiss, hungry for her own essence on the brunette's tongue.

"Prepare yourself for me." She mumbled against the diva's lips. Rachel put her hand between them, pausing momentarily, to grip Quinn's dick and give it a few firm strokes. It took all the discipline that the short haired rebel possessed, not to rut against the hand like a desperate teenage boy. Instead she grabbed the girl's hand and pushed it down a straight path along the tan stomach. She idly wondered when Rachel had the time to remove her skirt. She realized that was the least of her concerns when she was met with a tiny patch of wet, wiry curls. She forced the brunette to push her own fingers inside her wetness. Pale digits circled and pinched at the swollen clit while the other set of tan fingers carried out their mission.

"Make sure you do a good job or you might walk crooked for a week." She teased as the brunette, repeatedly, pushed inside herself. When she thought the girl below her had done a sufficient job, she pulled out the busy fingers and tugged them into her mouth, sucking hungrily when she tasted Rachel's sweetness for the first time. She shared her findings in a rough kiss. Then she lined herself up with the brunette's opening, while the diva was distracted by the kiss. She swallowed the impending wail when the girl below her felt the pain of being entered so suddenly.

Quinn raised up on her palms so she could look at how they were connected.

"Fuck. This is perfect. You're perfect. I've wanted to do this for so long Rach. I promise I'm going to make you feel good…make you forget all the nobodies that came before me."

"I didn't know you wanted this."

"Yeah…and so much more. I was just good at hiding it and so were you, I guess."

"I don't know what to s-say..we should talk about this afterwards. Could you ...umm... start moving, I'm about to lose my mind here."

"Oh God, yeah sorry." Quinn thrust herself in and out slowly at first, bur she felt so good that she couldn't help herself, she started pistoning in and out in a matter of seconds. She sucked at Rachel's jawline, leaving wet glistening trails in her wake.

"I'm just so sorry I waited Rach. I screwed up so bad. You gotta forgive me. Let me make it up. So fucking sorry….for everything" Hazel eyes met with dark brown then Quinn's brows furrowed and her eyes started to sting and she realized she couldn't maintain eye contact. She held steadfastly to the girl below her. The blonde buried her face in the other girl's neck, soaking it with tears. The tightness in her abdomen slowly giving way to other, less pleasurable emotions. Rachel could hear and feel the other girl's chest heaving against her, and it broke her.

"Oh my God Quinn talk to me. It's ok I promise I'm not mad. We're here together... see it all worked out." She stroked her hair but the blonde didn't respond. Rachel couldn't take it anymore, she wasn't going to let the blonde wither away in front of her. Whatever the problem was they had each other now and they could deal with it. She grabbed Quinn by her hair and raised her up forcefully, so they could make eye contact. The tears still flowed and she sniffed a few times to contain herself. They stared at eachother motionlessly for a while.

"It's going to be ok." Rachel said. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde and slowly started massaging the girl's member with her inner walls. Rachel didn't plan to use sex to solve their problems in the future but for once she needed to be selfish. She needed this, she needed Quinn to fuck them out of this rut.

Quinn felt the fire reignite, as her eyes rolled into her head, she bit her lip, enjoying the sensation before focusing on the task at hand. She didn't start thrusting immediately, instead she opted to just grind while still fully sheathed in the other girl, familiarizing herself with new territory.

"Uh…that's so good Rachel."

"Just kiss me already."

"God yes."

Quinn leaned down and connected their lips. She gently kissed the upper lip then the lower lip before reconnecting in a slow, languid kiss. Rachel began to get restless and tried to increase the pace, having never really come down from the previous activities, she was ready to burst. She nipped at Quinn's mouth and tried to encourage more movement in their lower halves. Quinn pulled up and smiled at the other girl, ceasing all movement. She ignored the frustrated noise Rachel made when she did this.

"I love that you're so greedy for it. We'll get there, I promise, but you have to let me take you. You've got to let me do this." She leaned down and kissed her deeply. Thrusting with a renewed determination. The girl below her soon became a livewire of sensations as she writhed and keened under the blondes attention.

Quinn kept going at it like an excited puppy and she almost whimpered like one when Rachel pushed her off. The diva turned to lay on her stomach, she looked over her shoulder, enticing Quinn forward.

"Don't wanna look at me any more?"

"I'm surprised you could say something that preposterous with a straight face." She said smoothly. She arched up and hissed when the blonde reentered her. The blonde braced herself on her elbow and reached around to grab Rachel's left breast. The brunette whined as Quinn pumped in and out, mercilessly.

"Fu..u..I want you to..Oh god."

Quinn slowed her paced and grinded.

"What baby, tell me what you want." Quinn was slightly proud of the fact that she'd screwed the wordy girl to the point of incoherency.

"I want you to bite me while we fuck."

"Like in those lion videos I made you watch, when we were in the 7th grade?"

"Yeah, just like that. I couldn't think about it and not get wet, because I couldn't stop imagining you doing it to me. Then you ha..had to get that fucking haircut."

"Fucking kinky."

Quinn gripped Rachel's hair and pulled her head to the side. She licked a sloppy line down her neck, she couldn't make a straight line down the brunette's neck because her lower half was fitfully pushing against the brunette. When she got to the juncture between her neck and shoulder, she lavished it with tender kisses before biting her. Rachel groaned and bucked up, her legs folded with Quinn's in an almost uncomfortable position. Quinn squeezed her hand between Rachel and the mattress and spread the brunette's lower lips, the action caused Rachel's already hyper sensitive clit to rub against the sheets with each movement. She almost screamed out in pleasure as she tried to match the other girl thrust for thrust. They kept at it until Quinn grew tired of looking at the back of Rachel's head. In a series of quick motions, she pulled out, flipped the girl onto her back and re-sheathed herself in the warmth.

"I want to see your face while we do this." Quinn responded to the questioning look in Rachel's eyes.

"That sound Rach. You hear it? Fuck…it's better than a symphony. It's how I know you want this just as much as I do. Just listen." She lifted the sweat dampened hair from over Rachel's ear to make sure the diva could listen unobstructed. She raised her hips as high as they could go without unsheathing herself and bore down on her lover. It resulted in a wet suctioning sound, accompanied by a slapping noise. "I'm practically sloshing around down there…you're so wet." Rachel mewled when Quinn kept repeating the move. It was painful but still so _good_.

"I want you to tell me what you did to the others that were before me."

"You really wanna know? I wasn't exactly a girl scout Rachel."

"I already know that, your sleazy little morning after phone calls were proof and torture enough. Now tell me the worst of the worst, or get your dick out of me."

"Fuck, I should have known you'd want a monologue fuck-along."

"Quinn."

"Fine..uh..Sometimes when I'm on a girl, doggy style and I want to up the ante, I lean down and say something really vile or i..in considerate… fuck Rach I can't think straight."

"Up the ante? Did we switch places? You're rather tame, aren't you?"

"I know what you're doing. You want me to get in character, don't you? Wanna know what I get up to when I'm just in the mood to fuck some random faceless whore, well fine." Quinn's whispery husk made Rachel's clit ache. " Two weeks after I broke up with Tasha, I was on a bitch that I couldn't particularly stand. She kept telling me I wasn't the legend she'd heard about. I couldn't have cared less about that, I just wanted to come so I told her she was fucking loose and that I was only going to make it worse. I told her I knew for a fact that she leaves every one night stand with spunk dripping down her leg because people couldn't wait to get rid of her. She started yelling at me and tried to buck me off, so I grabbed her and rode her until we both came."

"You're mean. I can't believe you made some poor girl your bucking bronco."

"You like it and it seems as if you've been doing your homework, who knew Rachel Berry was fluent in sex slang. You wanna know something else?"

"Yeah."

"First time I broncoed a girl was an accident…I called her Rachel." Quinn stopped thrusting momentarily, so she could garner the brunette's reaction.

It was all Rachel needed to hear, she grabbed Quinn's face and they kissed sloppily. She gave up trying to kiss the blonde when it became clear that all Quinn was capable of at that point was tongue fucking her mouth. Their bodies snaked against each other as they regained their rhythm. The shaggy haired girl wrenched her lips from the girl below her as her hips got more frantic and breathing became difficult. Rachel tilted her head back and whined when her climax overtook her. Quinn furrowed her brows and grunted with each thrust as she tried desperately to follow close behind, she only got more excited as Rachel's walls spasmed against her cock.

"I want to keep fucking…I don't think I can stop. Come for me Rach…one more time." Quinn pleaded as she leaned into Rachel's neck and kept fucking in and out, losing all sense of rhythm, until she felt the tell-tale tightening in her balls. Rachel found herself going over the edge for the second time and she gripped tightly to the body above her as she felt the hot, thick liquid threaten to rupture the thin membrane separating them from total intimacy.

She collapsed on top of the other girl and kissed any area of skin she could reach. Rachel swore quietly when Quinn pulled out. They kissed lightly on the lips before Quinn nestled her face into the crook of Rachel's neck. The blonde fidgeted a little and Rachel stroked her wet hair, willing the girl to calm down. She seemed too tightly wound for someone who'd just had mind blowing sex.

"Rach."

"hmm?"

"Natasha's pregnant…it's mine"

Quinn leaned…and the rock broke.


End file.
